Godzilla vs Hydramo
by MonoMelon
Summary: Hydramo is a young monster who lives close to monster island. He is fed up with the humans who have been stealing his food and destroyed his home. Now angry at all humans he plans to destroy all humans like the monsters he heard of, But will he succeed or be stopped by Godzilla and the others in the process. (Discontinued for now)
1. Chapter 1

**So currently I have been writing an outside story about a monster I thought of called Hydramo. So I thought why not through my monster in the Godzilla universe, and have have him fight Godzilla. When I reach the end of the story for who the winner will be I'll flip a coin to make it fair. The entire story will be in Hydramo's point of view except for a few parts in the human's point of view as well. The last thing I want to say is unlike my last story I will not except ANY rude reviews, so if you do leave a review It must not be rude in any way. But other that that enjoy my story.**

Those humans have been taking all my food from this part of the ocean soon there will be nothing left. It's pathetic really they just take everything they want. That's why I have been destroying their boats soon enough they'll get the message. I have been noticing them around an island that I want to check out. I of coarse stay far enough away I know what those humans keep on that island. I see other monsters in the water that they keep prisoner, but I don't care i'm too lazy to fight any of them and hey that's more food for me and less for them. It's not like I wanted to be like this but i'm what the humans call a monster or evil per say. I want to go on a rampage those humans are the real monsters if you ask me I don't want to starve either. I heard of a monster called Godzilla and that he destroyed the humans many times, and in fact I see the body of the metal one that rests on the ocean floor. Though I did fight the Godzilla that he was holding he was weak and decided to flee. But then there's me I look like the monster and another one that I didn't get the chance to fight. But then again I am taller than that Godzilla and I have A large spine in between my plates, and that Godzilla couldn't escape my horns. I'm young in what humans would call monster years I only just reached the age of an adult monster, so when I went into battle for the first time I really didn't think I would win.

I can see a huge boat maybe I can eat the humans that are on the boat. I started to swim around their boat, for I liked to torment hem before killing them. I got right under the boat and swam up smashing the boat with my horns. I stood up straight up and roared loudly I could hear the humans scream in terror. I threw the boat in the air and smacked it with my tail breaking the large boat in half. I grabbed half of the boat and let the other half sink. I tilted the boat and let the humans fall into my webbed I spat my acidic spray on them listening to them yell in pain and terror. The humans that were left swimming in the water were probably shocked at my intelligence. They think we monsters are stupid when actually we are not stupid at all. I swallowed all of them whole knowing that wouldn't last me long. I walked away sinking back into the ocean leaving the rest of the boat to sink and be forgotten.

Just to say that body of Godzilla wasn't the only body that I found. I found a body of a large black butterfly called Battra, and I had already eaten what I could from the body. Can't the humans see that they are destroying lives in the ocean. I'll need to make a move soon or I'll die here.


	2. Chapter 2

(Humans POV)

What could this mean? I thought all the monsters were trapped on Monster island. This was all very frustrating... all those people are dead because of it. Even those monsters that were in America we managed to capture and bring to the island, so how could this one slip away. In my hand is a report from the boat and from the only survivor. A note that has been looked at by many people. This monster is one that we've called Hydramo.

 _Judging by the report this... Hydramo should stand over 400ft tall. He swims very fast and should be taken down immediately. The survivor reported that this monster can spit a very toxic and acidic spray that appears to melt nearly anything. It looks as if Godzilla, titanosaurus, aguirus, and a spinosaurus have all been mutated into a monster._

(Hydramo's POV)

Have these humans still not learned it's a pity. I'll have to go to their land soon enough anyway, for I don't want to starve. Above me I saw rows on ships probably ready to attack me. I growled, not that what they do will hurt me but it is rather annoying.

I swan up and under the ships ready for my attack on them. I heard yelling and saw them point large weapons at me. I glared at all the boats... soon enough I'll have to teach them. It can't be all a sudden I'll keep attacking their boats then make my move on them.

 **So there you go sorry for making it short, but I just wanted to put what the humans thought of this monster. I might put ONLY one POV for Godzilla next chapter so you can see what he thinks about all this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my story, and review please. Just at least tell me if there is something you want me to change or is my grammar is bad, so as long as it's not rude I don't really care what you say. Everything counts.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hydramo's POV

The moon was high in the air, and the ocean was almost quiet. The humans wouldn't expect my attack at all not that I cared anyway. I knew what I would be getting myself into, and especially the fight with Godzilla himself. There would be two outcomes to this, one would be if I destroy everything then Godzilla would fight me, and the other would be he joins me with all the other monsters. I defeated one Godzilla already so the other ones shouldn't be too hard.

I arrived to where I could sense their underwater boats and got ready to attack. I swam swiftly around the area tormenting them like yesterday before I stopped in front of the biggest one and grabbed it. The others started to shoot ineffective torpedoes at me. I roared and bit down on the boat leaving holes in it so the humans would drown. I let the ship go, so it could float away to it's own desire. By now the torpedoes were hitting the back of my head, so I growled in irritation. I begun to wave my tail around creating a massive whirlpool causing the ships to blow up.

The blood from the boats had started to paint the ocean red as I walked along the ocean floor. I made it to my (Under water) den, and lied down thinking if they will leave me alone now. I just want to be able to eat like every other thing on this cursed planet. I growled at nothing then sighed with depression. They won't ever understand how we feel will they?

(Godzilla's POV)

"Godzilla!" someone yelled. I stood up ready for a usual fight, but only be shocked to see Mogera. I snorted at her, for we usually don't speak all that much. She stopped in front of me and spun around. "There is a free Monster that has just attacked the humans," she yelled. My eyes widened in shock.

"How could that be," I roared. i shook my head in anger, and besides how could she even know. I towered over her now and glared. "Mogera I am the king of the monsters I know every monster that's here inside and out." I roared.

She shook her head swiftly. "Jet Jaguar told me, and he has a name for this kid as well," she beeped. "He said his name is Hydramo, and he launched an attack on the humans just a few hours ago," she said. I knew Jet wouldn't lie to me or to anyone, so it had to be true. While I have a slight truce with the humans I know that they could attack us because of this monster. I'll have to find a way to get off this island this kid needs to be punished.

 **And there we have it! I wasn't going to put Godzilla in until a few chapters later, But since you wanted more POVS I decided to put him in. But anyway I hope you enjoyed reading my story I enjoy it so far, so I hope you do to. Leave a review (even if it's one word) if you like what I wrote because Reviews really make a difference. So I hope you had a nice day and once again enjoy my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Human's POV

Yesterday we lost twelve submarines to Hydramo this attack has killed everyone. It appears that Hydramo likes to torment us to make us lose all hope before he kills us. The torpedoes seem to have no effect on him, and they seemed to only make him angrier. We have started to evacuate the area, for the attack we have planned for tonight might make him rampage.

I am leading the attack on a large mass where we've seen Hydramo return to after every attack, and we plan to destroy it. There is forty submarines ready for the attack, and I have given the order to fire at will. I was ready... we all were ready for our death. Hydramo would kill us all soon there was no escaping it. I watched as the first few torpedoes were fired, and they seemed ineffective. A few more fires and finally it looked like some of the mass was dissolving. Now every torpedo we had was being fired, and the mass was rapidly dissolving now.

However, once the mass was almost fully dissolved I started to hear shouts of terror. Expecting Hydramo to destroy us I noticed he wasn't there he wasn't even in the area. Confused I looked around to see people puking and plummeting to the ground one by one. I sneezed and coughed I could taste blood from it. I fell to the ground becoming light headed and saw that me ship was starting to dissolve. The mass must have been made of the toxic Hydramo used. I looked to sonar and saw a large mass heading towards us rapidly. I knew who it was and I hoped he gave me a quick death, for I was in so much pain from the poison. The last thing I heard was was a roar of grief then anger before water flooded my ship.

(Godzilla Jr's POV)

I was under water hunting for fish like I did everyday, but something was different. I've noticed the large thing far out into the ocean, and now the humans were attacking it. I watched and the large thing became nothing, and some of the humans ships were becoming nothing as well. My eyes widened in fear, and I backed closer to the island. There was a huge monster that just destroyed the humans ships,... and he was crying. He roared and I could just barley hear him.

I saw the fish that swam turn to bones then the bones disappear. I started to feel really bad, so I swan to the island and got on land, but as soon as I did I collapsed instantly. I shook my head and noticed a little blood n the sand, so I forced myself up and roared loudly so my dad could hear me. I started to sway back and forth almost fainting, and looked to the ocean. The ocean was turning black, and I could see the the monsters who lived in the ocean quickly leave. Something strange was happening out there, and I could feel something bad about to happen. Could it be the fault of that scary monster?

 **And there it is chapter four, and I hoped you liked it. I couldn't think of who to add for the new POV, and I was going to have it be Zilla then have him die from the poison, and have Jr find his body. But I changed it last minute, and I like this more that the other idea. I'm working on the next chapter I will post it soon after this one, for something is about to go down next chapter.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews I really appreciate them, and now I like the idea of adding more POVS in the story. But anyway thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hydramo's POV

This is it ALL humans will die now. My home... it took me so long to build it to my desire. I made my way towards their land getting angrier the further I went. I'll only attack them for a short while tonight, but tomorrow... tomorrow there will be nothing left of these humans. In the far distance I could see many boats as if it were covering the land. I shook my head, why couldn't they understand there is no hope for them. I kept swimming even going past the boats (who were shooting me) to get to the land.

I stood straight up, so only my head appeared above the water. I kept walking slowly making my way towards the land. I roared loudly as I saw the tanks and planes cover the area. I stopped walking once I was fully on land, and glared at the humans. They started to shine lights on my face making it near impossible to see. I started to feel light pressures all over my body, so I roared and walked forwards crushing a few of the tanks along the way. I lifted up my tail and smashed it to the earth causing an earthquake. I could hear the humans screaming to stop they were screaming in terror. I huffed and kept walking these humans were pathetic. I slowly advanced towards the human's nests ready to destroy most of them. The planes started to fly by me and shoot at me, so I lifted my spiked tail and swung it. They couldn't maneuver around my spikes fast enough, so they all exploded upon impact.

I stomped on a few small buildings by simply walking nothing could stop me. I roared again my eyes that were once yellow were now a crimson color. All my built up rage was being let out. I could see thousands of humans trying to run, to escape from my terror. I waltzed further into the city and stepped on a long metal car. I bent down and picked it up with my jaws watching as humans fell to their deaths. I shook the thing before sending it flying, and the impact of it made a nest collapse. I could see a group of humans quivering trapped by my destruction, so they were unable to run away.

I slowly advanced upon them and roared. They gave shouts of terror and pain when I bit down on them. I could feel their bones crack and I crunched on their bodies. This was the most food I have gotten in a while, but once again it wont last me long.

However, as I did much damage I knew I needed to stop for the night. I gave one final roar to the humans and walked back to the ocean destroying more buildings as I went. I growled as I went "home" I wont be getting any sleep tonight.

 **It took me sooooo long to write this chapter. I had some really dark things that I had to take out because I thought it was a little much. I was originally going to have this in the humans POV because it would have been more frightening (that's why I had to rewrite this chapter three times.) This isn't my favorite chapter because I had some doubts about how it would prevail, but I guess I made it work. But anyways I hope you had a good time reading my story, thanks for the support and I'll upload the next chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strong Hey guys sorry for not uploading in so long. I'm just going to cut to the chase, for I hate excuses like this. I created this story off a character I made, and just to get me back in the mood for writing. Last week was going to upload a chapter, but I had finals all week long. Now I might decide later on to keep writing this story, and actually I know eventually I'll get back to it. But I have been uploading my other story, and I have people demanding for other stories as well. So I want to give a thank you for the people who have been reading my story and have enjoyed it, so please don't get mad for me discontinuing it. I know you'll agree with me that you don't want someone who has lost interest to keep writing this. /strongstrongA few of my friends who have read this said I should put this up for adoption, and that's not really my thing, but I already have people asking me if they can adopt it. For those of you who asked the answer is probably no./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI just want to say thanks again for you guys who kept me motivated for what I wrote so far. You all made me want to keep writing even when I didn't want to... so thank you./strong/p 


End file.
